Kingdom Hearts Saga: Secrets Uncoded: Novel Series
by theInsaneAngel
Summary: The story before Birth by Sleep, that goes all the way to the present of Kingdom Hearts 2 and so on... The End Results *Spoilers* Ahead!
1. Prologue: The Keyblade War

_Long ago…_

…_people lived in peace…_

…_bathed in the warmth of light…_

Sometime ago, there was a Keyblade War with many fatal battles against the Keyblade wielders who fought with light and those who fought with darkness in thier hearts. Light and darkness is the balance between the worlds; without darkness, there is no light. Without light, there is no darkness. They are the same in existance.

_Everyone Loved the light… _

…_Then people began to fight over it…_

…_They wanted to keep it for themselves…_

…_and darkness was born in their hearts…_

…_The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts…_

This war was because of Kingdom Hearts, the defenders of the light, servants of darkness, those who sought to reconcile the two, and those motivated by nothing more than lust for power. A whole spectrum of thought was swept into the conflict, and the worlds that did not go to war found the war brought to them.

…_It covered everything, and the World disappeared…_

…_but small fragments of light survived… in the hearts of children…_

…_With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world…_

…_it's the world we live in now…_

…_But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness…_

Within the end, the whole World was cast into darkness and that was how the ancient Keyblade War drew to a close. To this day, no one has ever managed to open the door to Kingdom Hearts.

…_That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other…_

…_But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open…_

…_and the true light will return…_

…_So, listen, child…_

Time pasted and with small fragments of light that remained in the hearts of the few; like children gave rise to the World we know today: came as many walls and boundries, to keep the Keyblade War from being repeated ever agian.

…_Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be light to guide you_…

…_believe in the light and the darkness will never defeat you… _

…_Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away…_

-The End of the Keyblade War-


	2. Chapter 1: Wayfinder

-**Birth by Sleep**-

Chapter 1: Wayfinder (ウェイ ファインダー)

A warm glow bathed over the island as sunset drew nearer, the sun's golden rays reflected on the water. Standing at the water's edge a mysterious tall man with silver hair stood, he was staring out at the sun as it was about to become nightfall. "This world is just too small," The man says aloud to himself. That night, at the water's edge a cloaked figure appears carrying a boy in a white sheet under his left arm.

The skies over head were dark and cloudly, if you closed your eyes you could hear the sounds of the ocean waves washing to shore and back into the sea, softly and beautiful. He is standing on a sandbar that was connected by a bridge leading to the mainland. "There, you see? An empty world, like a prison," The cloaked figure says to the half way sleeping boy. The cloacked man sets the boy a side on to the Paopu fruit tree, the tree that is curved over sideways almost hovering over the ocean below. "I imagine you'll be right at home," the cloaked man replies to the half asleep boy, once more.

The cloacked man stares at the boy he laded on the tree for a long while, before he began to walk way from the boy. Underneath the sheets, the blond-haired boy starts to closes his blank dull blue eyes and begins to dream.

Darkness surrounds everything as a voice calls out, it says, "Hey, where am I?" In reply, the boy asks, "Who's there?" Out of the darkness, a light shines very bright, pushing the darkness away from it. Cloaked within the white sheet, the boy falls down piercing through a water like substance into the darkness, he was surrounded by a pure light essence. As he leaves the enterance above, the sheet had a bright aura around it and as his body leaves the light, he enters into an abyss of darkness.

The white sheet surrounding him begins to glow brightly and shatters softly into many fragments of light, leaving him topless and with black colored pants, and shoes on. Falling closer to a white platform covered in light, he starts to wake up again still with his his dull blank blue eyes. He turns feet towards the ground as he lands gentlely on to the white platform. He stands up straight and begins to look around, facing to his right, "I'm a brand new heart," The voice answers within the darkness. "But this is- Why are you in my heart?" The boy asks. "The light brought me. I saw it shining in the distance...and followed it here," The voice complies.

The boy reaches to his chest with his right nearly touching where his heart is located, "Yeah. That was my light," The boy answers. The platform to the far side, it was facing in front of the boy, was missing a large piece of the platform. "But my heart is fractured. And now...the little I have left is slipping away," He says. The voice replies saying, "Then you should join your heart with mine."

An absent expression from the heavy-lidded face, he exclaims, "Huh?" The platform becomes whole again and fills up the piece that was missing with light. "Now our hearts have touched. Nothing else will slip away. And one day...you'll be strong enough to win back the part that already did," The voice answers. "Right. Thanks," The boy replies with an anguish tone in his voice.

"It's time to wake up now. All we need to do is...," The voice begins as their voices join as one, "Open the door." White feathers scatter away revealing a platform with him, the boy, on its design. The dark surround background is still filled with feathers floating around. He stands still, in place, as he watches the pieces float away into the sky filled with darkness.

Back top side on the island, the man in the cloak begins to walk way from the boy. A rusling sounds is heard and the boy's right hand reaches out in front of him. The man pauses in this footsteps as he decides to look back at the boy, "Ah!" The man exclaims in contentment. Within the boy's right hand a key-like weapon appears, glowing with light, "A Keyblade?" The man answers. The Keyblade becomes surrounded by sparkling and spiraling blue lights with hints of yellow in, and around it. At to top of the Keyblade the light gathered and it shoots out a pillar of light into the sky, curving slightly into the west it hit a boundary or something.

The cloaked man begins to smile as the boy slowly begins to opens his eyes, sparkles filled the sky still after the Keyblade shot up into the sky. The sparkles where still lingering around, they were reflected within the boy's blank eyes.

Upon another location, a room sits in utter silence, it is covered with pictures, symbols, a few bookselves, and desks along the walls. A young blond-haired boy is laying down on a bed looking at the ceiling, he lets out a sigh as he begins to sit up. He moves his right arm across his knee, and sighs again as if he's depressed or something. He then decides to turn his head to the window and there he excidedly moves a little out of posistion. He normaly moves over to the window as he gazes out, he notices the shooting stars. In excitement he presses his hands against the glass, "A meteor shower!" He exclaims as he turns around jumping off his bed and then rushes out of the bedroom.

It's evening at the Land of Departure, the stars were twinkling in the midnight sky. Ventus comes running out of the castle and down a straight set of steps into the forecourt, "I can't see much from here," He says to himself as he decides to run uphead towards the Mountain Path. He runs through a gate like opening and over a bridge leading into the Mountain Path area. There he encounters the Land of Departure's training equipment and with a smirk that appears on his face he heads towards the first training equipment.

It looks like a ring chain linked on a stick post, "Whoa," He says as he looks at it. "I've got time to spare!" He says a loud as he prepares to attack the targe, the single hanging ring. After hitting it a few times he heads over to the next targe the four-wheel-and-chain hanging rings. "What? You want a piece of me too!" He says to the hanging objects. He hits them sending them spining in a circle, and practing locking on targets.

Now he sees a treasure on a ledge and heads towards it to open it up. What he finds in side is... an ablity called: Sliding Dash! "Wait, what am I messing around here for? I'm gonna miss the meteor shower!" Ventus says remembering why he came outside for. So, now he heads up towards the path leading to the Summit, crossing over the shallow water to get there. Ventus looks up to the night sky and says, "Wow..."

A little while later, he is laying down on the ground with his arms crossed underneath his head as he watches the shooting stars. "Why does this seem so familiar?" He asks himself as he begins to drift off to sleep. When he wakes up, Ventus sits up and looks to the town. He yawns and then he lays back down again, but is greeted by the face of a blue-haired girl, "Whoa!" He exclaims as he rushes to sit up. He sit up on his knees facing her, she giggles at him, "Gimme a break, Aqua," Ventus replies. "Ven, you hopeless sleepyhead. You know, you should've at least brought a blanket," Aqua answers.

"But-Did I dream that place up? It really felt like I'd been

there before...looking up at the stars...," Ventus says as Aqua decides to pet his head. "'Cept you've always lived here with us," Aqua replies. "Yeah...," Ventus starts saying disappointedly. "I know," Ventus replies happily.

They walk over to the edge that is beside a lamp-post on the hill and sit, "Aqua...," Ventus asks Aqua. "Hm?" Aqua replies. "Y'ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?" Ventus asks. "Hmm... Well they say-" Aqua begins but is intrruped by a young dark brown-haired boy. "That every star up there is another world," He says as he walks closer to them. They turn around and see their friend, "Terra," They both say at the same time. "Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own," Terra complies.

He walks over to them and says, "The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us

like a million lanterns," Terra ends. "What? I don't get it," Ventus replies.


End file.
